Pajama Drive
by RallFreecss
Summary: Segelas susu sudah diteguk hingga bersih tak tersisa, dinikmati sampai tetes terakhir. Sekarang waktunya untuk tidur dengan tenang, sambil memeluk guling erat. Tapi, baru saja matanya terpejam, jendela kamarnya digedor. Saat itulah, Kuroko sadar bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Warn inside. AkaKuro. Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**Title : **

**Pajama Drive**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Inspired by : **

**Pajama Drive **©** Yasushi Akimoto**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro**

**Story :****  
****©Rall Freecss**

**Warning : **

AU, OOC, typo, drabble, etc.

_Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]_

* * *

Segelas susu vanila kesukaannya sudah ia tandas sampai habis. Gelas kaca yang kini sudah tak berisi dibawa ke dapur untuk segera dicuci, takut tikus yang iseng menghampiri gelasnya dan membuat kekacauan.

Suara air yang mengalir dari keran memenuhi ruangan serba putih dengan lantai keramik biru muda itu, senada dengan kepala anak adam yang masih asik membasuh gelasnya.

Setelah yakin semua busa telah disapu bersih oleh air, ia pun meletakkan gelas itu pada rak yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Keran telah dimatikan, gelas sudah tersusun rapi, tangannya pun sudah dikeringkan dengan serbet yang tergantung di dinding, sekarang waktunya tidur.

Pemuda dengan piyama biru bergaris vertikal putih itu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar tidur. Sepertinya susu yang tadi ia minum sudah mulai menunjukkan khasiatnya. Ya, matanya kini terasa berat. Padahal tadi ia yakin masih sanggup untuk begadang di depan teve menikmati film horor yang memang suka tayang tengah malam.

Begitu netranya menangkap pintu cokelat yang langsung mengarahkannya ke dalam kamar, tangannya langsung menggapai pegangan pintu dan membukanya begitu saja. Di dalam sana, tempat tidurnya sudah menyambut dengan senyuman hangat.

Ah, ia ingin sekali langsung melompat ke atasnya, berpelukan dengan guling, dan membalut dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Ah, surgawi sekali.

Tapi, sebelum terjun ke dunia mimpi, pertama-tama ia harus memastikan jendela kaca besar yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya telah terkunci. Maklum, akhir-akhir ini tengah maraknya kasus pencurian, ia harus lebih hati-hati.

_Sudah terkunci_, batinnya lega.

Tanpa buang waktu, pemuda itu langsung mematikan lampu kamar dan segera bergelut dengan tempat tidurnya. Begitu kepalanya bertemu dengan empuknya bantal berbalut sarung biru muda, keduanya langsung tertutup begitu saja. Perjalanan menuju dunia mimpi pun di mulai.

Tapi...

Anak adam yang baru saja sampai di gerbang dunia mimpi itu harus terusik oleh sebuah suara antah berantah. Suara itu berasal dari jendela di belakangnya. Ya, ia yakin seratus persen.

Jendelanya seolah digedor, seseorang seperti mencoba memaksa masuk. Gawat, malingkah itu?

Tubuh mungilnya mulai gemetar di balik selimut, alisnya sesekali bertaut, antara khawatir, kesal, dan takut. Tidak, ia bukannya takut jika maling itu berhasil masuk, toh, tak ada barang berharga yang bisa ia bawa lari. Seharusnya begitu.

Kalau pun sampai masuk, ia bisa saja langsung menggebuki orang tak tahu diri itu dengan tongkat baseball yang selalu setia bersandar pada dinding di pojokkan kamar. Masalahnya, tak ada jaminan kalau suara jendela yang digedor itu memang hasil ulah manusia. Bagaimana kalau... pelakunya adalah makhluk yang bahkan wujudnya tak tampak..?

Ya, hantu maksudnya.

Kedua matanya dipejamkan semakin erat, berusaha menghalau pengelihatannya dari hal-hal yang akan mengganggunya, membuang semua pemikiran buruknya.

_Mungkin, itu cuma kerjaan anak tetangga yang iseng,_ ia berusaha untuk terus _positve thinking_.

Si pucat itu terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suara itu akan segera menghilang dan ia bisa segera berkelana menuju dunia mimpi. Menyicipi manisnya sungai vanila shake yang hanya ada di _Dream Land_.

Ia sedang tak ingin bertemu maling, ataupun hantu. Ia mengantuk. Ia ingin tidur. Hanya itu. Dan tentunya ia ingin suara menyebalkan itu segera enyah agar tujuan awalnya masuk ke kamar bisa terwujud.

Tapi, bukannya menghilang, suara gedoran itu semakin kuat saja. Bahkan, kini ada suara panggilan halus yang menyertai. Sialnya, suara itu menyuarakan nama miliknya. Nama milik pemuda penggila vanila shake ini.

"Tetsuya.." pertama agak pelan, yang dipanggil masih diam di bawah selimut.

"Tetsuya." kali ini mulai naik nadanya, yang dipanggil masih terus bertahan di dalam selimutnya.

"Tetsuya!" yang ketiga kali terdengar seperti teriakan, sang empu nama meringkuk memeluk gulingnya seerat mungkin.

"Tetsuya, kau mau membiarkanku mati beku di luar, hah?!"

Suara itu, entah bagaimana terasa familiar di telinganya. Tunggu dulu, bagaimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya bisa mengenal suara makhluk yang tak jelas asal dan usulnya ini? Maling, mungkin. Hantu, bisa jadi.

"Hey, buka jendelanya!" suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini Kuroko menyerah, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menyibak selimut tebalnya, dan segera melompat membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar.

Dan ketika ia melongok keluar, ditemukannya kepala merah menyala yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Akashi-kun!"

Jendela yang awalnya terkunci itu langsung di buka lebar, membiarkan angin musim gugur yang begitu dingin di malam hari masuk menginvasi kotak kecil yang ia sebut kamar.

"Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko sambil meneliti tubuh pemuda bersurai merah itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Memastikan kakinya menapak dengan tanah, bukannya melayang-layang seperti hantu yang ia lihat di film horor kemarin malam.

"Menjemputmu," jawabnya singkat sambil menyeringai nakal, Kuroko yang memang jalan pikirannya sedikit agak lambat berusaha mencerna perkataan pemuda yang sudah 2 tahun menyandang gelar sebagai pacarnya ini.

"Menjemput? Memang kita mau kemana? Ini sudah malam," Kuroko menoleh ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Tepat tengah malam.

"Ke mana pun, selama itu bersamamu aku sanggup, Tetsuya." Akashi Seijuuro mulai menggombal, Kuroko hanya diam, wajahnya tak menunjukkan sebuah perubahan yang berarti. Tapi, dalam hati ia senang mendengarnya.

Kantuknya yang tadi seolah tak bisa diajak kompromi langsung hilang begitu ia mulai bertukar pandang dengan manik heterokrom milik kekasihnya ini. Ah, manik _crimson_ dan _amber_nya itu memang selalu memesona. Membuat dirinya tak kenal lelah untuk terus menatapnya lekat.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," pinta Akashi, Kuroko membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa? Tengah malam begini, memangnya Akashi-kun mau membawaku kemana?" Kuroko masih saja menghujani kekasihnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang mungkin sampai kapanpun tak akan terjawab.

"Sudah kemarikan saja,"

Kuroko menolak, kedua tangannya masih berpegangan erat pada pinggiran jendela. "Tidak mau, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menghela nafas, dingin menusuk lebih dalam, ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang ia parkir di depan sana, bersama Kuroko pastinya. Tapi, seperti biasanya pacarnya ini keras kepala, susah sekali untuk menurut.

"Tetsuya, cepatlah."

"Tidak mau, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Akashi-kun."

"Kau mau membantahku, heh?" Akashi tersenyum miring, meremehkan.

Yang berkulit pucat menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak membantahmu, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya menuntut kejelasan."

Akashi berdecak kesal, "Itu tidak penting, Tetsuya."

"Jawab atau aku akan berteriak sekarang," ancam Kuroko sambil menatap Akashi, mata mereka beradu, tak seorang pun yang memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan mengalah. Kepala keduanya sama-sama keras. Kepala batu dua-duanya.

"Tetsuya, aku ulangi. Kemarikan tanganmu." Akashi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Tidak," balas Kuroko masih tak mau menurut. Akashi menghela nafas kesal, kali ini ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia tak akan menahan diri lagi.

Langsung saja ia melompat, memanjat jendela yang tingginya tak seberapa itu. Kuroko termundur beberapa langkah ketika Akashi sampai di pinggiran jendela, duduk di sana sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo, kita nikmati malam ini berdua." Ia ulurkan tangannya, menarik tubuh mungil Kuroko turun bersamanya. Yang ditarik nyaris berteriak, terimakasih pada tangan Akashi yang masih bebas karena telah membekap mulut Kuroko. Jika teriakannya lolos, dirinya bisa saja digebuki oleh masyarakat sekitar karena dikira mau menculik Kuroko. Pemuda manis yang jadi kembang desa di sini.

Dengan langkah cepat, Akashi menarik Kuroko menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di depan rumah si surai biru.

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko ketika ia sudah mendaratkan bokongnya pada jok mobil kekasihnya itu,

"Hm?" Akashi memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya, menyalakan mesin.

"Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko tak kenal lelah,

Bukannya medapat jawaban, Kuroko malah mendapat kecupan ringan pada pipinya. Pemuda itu tak marah, ia hanya sedikit terkejut, maka diusaplah pipi putihnya itu pelan, salah tingkah dirinya.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, kemudian ia tekan pedal kopling dan menggerakkan tuas tranmisi ke posisi gigi satu, setelah itu ia turunkan rem tangan.

Kuroko hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, ia tak lagi menyerang Akashi dengan deretan pertanyaan, ia hanya diam dan memandangi pemuda tampan itu dengan seksama.

Mobil mulai bergerak, Akashi pun melepaskan pedal kopling dengan segera. Perjalanan sepasang kekasih itu dimulai. Mereka menyusuri kota dengan cahaya bulan sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Dingin mulai Kuroko rasakan ketika sadar ia masih menggunakan piyama, tanpa alas kaki, tanpa jaket. Benar-benar hanya piyama biru dengan garis vertikal putih kesukannya. Akashi yang sibuk menyetir diam-diam memperhatikan sang Aquarius dari kaca dashboard, ia sadar kalau pemuda itu kedinginan.

"Piyama itu, manis sekali." Ucap Akashi yang masih terfokus dengan jalanan di malam hari yang begitu senggang.

"Ya, dan juga begitu tipis. Aku kedinginan, Akashi-kun." Kuroko memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Seharusnya kau biarkan aku mengambil jaket dan sepatuku terlebih dahulu, tadi."

"Kalau kau langsung menurut ketika ku suruh untuk mengulurkan tanganmu, mungkin aku akan berikan waktu untuk kau melakukan semua itu, Tetsuya." Balas Akashi tanpa menoleh ke arah Kuroko sedikit pun.

"Akashi-kun, kau menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih, aku juga menyayangimu, Tetsuya." Balas Akashi sambil tersenyum nakal pada pemuda bermanik biru muda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kuroko membalas senyuman itu dengan tatapan kesal, ingin rasanya ia menarik surai merah milik tuan muda Seijuuro itu, tapi, ia tak ingin mobil ini malah ringsek menabrak tiang listrik di depan sana karena lepas kendali. Ia masih ingin hidup, ia masih ingin menikmati manisnya vanila shake di Maji Burger. Masih ingin.

Jadi, Kuroko memutuskan untuk tetap diam sembari terus memeluki dirinya sendiri dengan erat. Kuroko, kau jadi mirip para jomblo _ngenes_ ketika Sabtu malam datang, deh, serius.

Ketika dirinya asik menghangatkan diri, sebuah jas hitam tersodor padanya. Kuroko menoleh, "Pakailah,"

Dengan ragu Kuroko menerima jas itu, bukannya langsung mengenakan jas itu, si penggila vanila ini malah memperhatikan jas itu dengan seksama.

"Kenapa? Kau kedinginan, bukan? Pakai saja, itu jas mahal, kau pasti akan merasa hangat ketika memakainya." Jelas Akashi dengan bangga, ia melirik Kuroko dengan ekor matanya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku tidak mau mengotori jas _mahal_ Akashi-kun. Jadi, tidak usah saja." Kuroko menyodorkan kembali jas itu, Akashi menoleh sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku sedang menyetir, Tetsuya. Kau mau surga menjadi pemberhentian terakhir kita, huh?"

"Tadi, Akashi-kun bisa, _kok,_ menyetir dengan sebelah tangan. Kenapa sekarang mendadak tidak bisa?" Kuroko mulai deh menyebalkannya.

Akashi menghela nafas, ia sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Kuroko. Tak ingin merusak suasana romantis ini.

"Letakkan saja di _dashboard_ kalau memang tak mau kau kenakan, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi, tangannya masih berpegangan pada setir.

Kuroko mengangguk tanda mengerti, setelah meletakkannya di sana, dirinya siap menyerang Akashi dengan rentetan pertanyaan lainnya. Tapi, belum sempat pemuda itu membuka mulut, "Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Akashi menoleh sebentar, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Kuroko terdiam sesaat, "Kalau memang ingin bertemu kenapa tidak temui aku dengan normal, Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan seperti maling begitu, mencurigakan sekali. Untung saja aku tak sampai menelpon polisi, tadi."

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu, Tetsuya." Sahut Akashi santai, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Ya, kau benar-benar mengejutkanku, Akashi-kun. Ku pikir kau itu maling nekat ataupun makhluk halus yang kebetulan mau mengganggu tidurku dengan iseng mampir ke kamar." Balas Kuroko dengan nada monoton, mengesalkan sekali.

"Hampir saja aku memukul Akashi-kun dengan tongkat baseball," lanjut Kuroko dengan nada yang begitu-begitu saja.

Akashi merasa hatinya tertohok, kalau saja Kuroko ini bukan pujaan hatinya, sudah sejak tadi ia tendang keluar dari mobil. Ia biarkan mati kedinginan di luar sana.

"Apa-apaan itu, Tetsuya. Kau tampak sama sekali tak senang bertemu denganku." Akashi kembali menoleh, "Begitukah perlakuanmu pada kekasihmu yang sudah merelakan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk menemuimu?"

"Ya, dan Akashi-kun juga merenggut waktu tidur berhargaku hanya untuk perjalanan tak jelas ini." Kuroko membuang muka, memandang ke luar jendela. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Gelap, sumber cahaya satu-satunya hanyalah dari sang rembulan dan lampu mobil yang ia tumpangi ini.

"Aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu tanpa gangguan, Tetsuya." Jelas Akashi, suaranya melembut. Tangan kirinya ia lepas dari setir, mendekati tangan lembut Kuroko dan segera menggenggamnya erat.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Lepaskan."

"Kenapa? Kau tak senang aku mengelus tanganmu seperti ini?" tanya Akashi, matanya sesekali beradu dengan milik Kuroko.

Pemuda yang tak suka soda itu menggeleng, "Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja aku merasa nyawaku terancam kalau Akashi-kun menyetir dengan sebelah tangan begitu."

"Aku belum ingin pergi ke surga bersama Akashi-kun."

"Apa? Kau tak mau mengunjungi surga bersamaku? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" kecepatan mobil mulai menurun, Akashi menepikan mobilnya, semakin pelan, hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti sepenuhnya.

Ia memutar posisi duduknya, kini menghadap Kuroko sepenuhnya. Mata mereka bertemu, saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, huh?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Lalu?" Akashi menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku belum mau ke surga sekarang, Akashi-kun. Masih banyak tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi bersama Akashi-kun. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ku lakukan bersama Akashi-kun. Termasuk, mengucap janji setia bersama." Kuroko menyudahi penjelasan panjangnya,

Akashi diam, ia agak terkejut atas perkataan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, kemudian ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Ya, masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan bersama, Tetsuya. Masih banyak."

Ia dekatkan tubuhnya dengan milik Kuroko, sebuah pelukan hangat ia hadiahkan pada belahan jiwanya itu. Kuroko membalas pelukan Akashi dengan senang hati, keduanya saling memeluk dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi hari, keluarga Kuroko siap sarapan bersama. Tapi, putra semata wayang mereka tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Merasa khawatir, nyonya Kuroko pun berinisiatif mengintip kamar putar kesayangannya itu.

"TIDAAK!" terikanya histeris ketika sampai di depan kamar putranya.

Suami tercinta yang tengah asik minum kopi sambil membaca koran pagi sampai tersedak dibuatnya. Tanpa buang waktu, setelah meletakkan sarapannya di meja, ia langsung tancap gas menuju kamar anaknya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk terjadi pada istrinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir, istrinya menoleh, ia menangis.

"Sayang... Tetsuya.. Tetsuya telah diculik..." ujarnya sambil menunjuk jendela kamar putranya yang terbuka lebar. Pria paruh baya itu langsung memeluk istrinya erat, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis, sayang. Aku akan segera melapor ke polisi, agar keberadaan Tetsuya cepat diketahui." Usapan lembut ia hadiahkan pada istrinya, "Kau jaga Ibu di rumah, jangan kemana-mana. Kalau Tetsu pulang cepat kabari aku, mengerti?"

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu." Pamit suaminya, setelah memberikan istrinya sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi, kepala keluarga Kuroko itu segera bergegas mengenakan jaket tebalnya, meluncur menuju pos polisis terdekat.

Nah, Akashi Seijuuro, sepertinya kau akan berurusan dengan pihak berwajib karena sudah berani membawa lari anak orang.

* * *

AN : Halo, jadi kira-kira apa ini ya? Oke, apakah ini masuk kategori songfic? Entahlah, saya ngga tau .-. Saya lebih khawatir tentang plotnya yang ngga jelas ini, dan juga ending absurdnya. Saya mohon ampun m(_ _)m

Ternyata saya emang ngga cocok buat nulis dengan ide dadakan, mesti dipersiapkan matang sebelumnya, harusnya gitu. Habisnya mau gimana, saya pengen banget ikutan challenge ini :'3 Secara gitukan, AkaKuro itu OTP yang harus berlayar mengarungi samudera OwO))9 Tapi, apa daya, saya salah lihat tanggal. Harusnya 25 April saya bacanya 25 Mei (_ _|||||) Uguuuu, jadilah terpaksa bikin fic kilat demi bisa ikut.

Dan, tolong ampuni atas ke-OOCan Akashi dan Kuroko di sini, saya mohon ampun sebesar-besarnya. Akashi jadi sering senyum, duh, aku kesambet apa, ya? Apakah jangan-jangan Akashi yang ada di sini adalah Oreshi? Ah, entahlah, saya ngga tau menahu :'3

Oke, maaf saya kebanyakan curcol.

Well, makasih buat yang uda mau mampir atau cuma sekedar lewat. Maafkan saya, semua.

RallFreecss

21:57

25/04/2015


End file.
